


Jalex thoughts and scribbles

by Thrymr



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Also feelings, And Rambling, F/M, Jalex - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, a lot of feelings, all the feels, and they realize they love each other, because Adoption, but not really, one of them is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrymr/pseuds/Thrymr
Summary: Just a few snapshots of Jalex scenes.What if one of them is adopted?
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Jalex thoughts and scribbles

What if suddenly all of the Russos find out that one of their kids is actually adopted?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They are standing in the substation when they find out. Jerry and Theresa are coming down the stairs with strange looks on their faces, nothing good ever comes from these looks. Justin is terrified, he knows something is up. Alex is oblivious and Max is making a sandwich. 

„Come here for a second,“ Jerry says to his kids. He is glad that it’s evening and almost no customers are left in the shop.   
Justin is getting nervous because his mother doesn’t look like herself. She doesn’t dare to look them in the eyes. 

„Dad… what is it?“ Justin says and this catches Alex’s attention. 

When Max finally joins them in a small circle in the middle of the shop something strange is happening. The life of the Russo Family is changing forever. In this second. 

„We… well I just have to say it, because I don’t really know how you should tell somebody something like that.“ Jerry is visibly shaking and this fact makes Justin almost loose his mind.

„Did somebody die?“ he asks. 

Jerry sighs. „Kids, we found out that… huh, this is harder than I’ve ever thought. We found out that one of you… one of our k-kids is… adopted.“

There is silence.

Justin’s eyes wander from his Dad to his sister instinctively. She is his anchor of course he would try to find her at first.

Jerry turns to Alex.

„I-I don’t know how, and why and everything is strange right now but Alex… you’re not our daughter.“

Theresa begins to cry and Max forgets to breathe.

Something changes inside of Justin. His sister isn’t his sister. He doesn’t has the obligation to like her anymore. They are not related. Not by blood. His whole life is a lie. His whole life he did lie to himself. And to her.

But he knows that he loves her no matter what and right in this second, the second that his Dad is telling them the truth, or tries to explain, this second Justin knows. He finally know what this feeling is inside of him. Not just love. Love like you love your family. It was always more. A deeper connection between him and Alex and now he knows why. 

While Jerry is still explaining and Theresa is still crying, Alex is standing there, beautiful as ever, mouth agape with disbelief. 

Justin doesn’t think in this moment his body decides just to do what it always wanted - ever since this feeling first occurred.

He takes two steps towards Alex, stands right in front of her. She looks up to him surprised, still not knowing what is even going on. But then Justin is cupping her cheeks and just kisses her.

Right on front of his family.

He doesn’t care. He has to confirm it.

Alex doesn’t kiss back. She’s too surprised to do anything. But he knows that she feels it. She feels the same feeling inside of her.

The kiss isn’t strange (at least for them) and it’s over sooner than later and they both just look at each other.

„I always knew something was up and now that I could test this theory I can confirm it.“ Justin says breathlessly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Russo’s find out that Justin is adopted it all makes sense. He was always different. Not that chaotic (only a little bit but sometimes it rubs off on people) and much more motivated to learn and be the best. Annoyingly so but he always felt the urge to proof his worth. To proof his place in the world. 

It was not a big thing. Some day a letter came, addressed to Justin, explaining the situation. 

Jerry and Theresa were furious that somebody had fiddled with their minds, and that they once KNEW he wasn’t their son but had to forget to keep all of them safe. 

Alex is different after she finds out. It takes a few days for everyone to find their cool again and to digest the news but they talk a lot and decide nothing would change between them. They’re still family. They survived so much together.

Alex isn’t sure.

One night Justin finds her on the balcony, staring into the New York night.  
It’s getting cold and she must be standing here for a while now, he can sense her being cold, see her shiver.  
He takes a blanket and joins her.

„You okay?“ he whispers right behind her.  
This staples her and he apologizes instantly, feeling bad. 

He hugs her from behind though, putting the blanket over her shoulders and just holding her. Trying to keep her warm. Until he feels that she relaxes in his arms.

„I still can’t believe it.“ she whispers back finally.  
„I thought…“

He interrupts her with a „shh“ sound and just hugs her tighter.  
„I know. It’s weird. But… I’m still your brother.“

She shakes her head.

„Not really though… I don’t really know who you are anymore.“

She sounds so sad that Justin has to look into her eyes. He turns her around and watches her face. She looks sad, she has tears in her eyes but she hasn’t cried yet. 

He takes one hand to brush stray hair out of her face. His hand lingers on her cheek and he studies her face, her eyes. He never wants to look into another face in this moment. It’s just her and him.

If she doesn’t see it in his face, if she doesn’t realize, he has to say it.

„Alex, I may not be your biological brother but please believe me when I say that I truly love you with all my heart. And I will always love you. Maybe not like a sister…“  
His thoughts trail off for a second because he looks at her lips just for a moment.  
„But… I am your… I am yours. Whatever you want me to be, I will be it.“

He feels strange, after this confession of undying love for this girl who always was his sister but always was something more as well. 

Tears escape her eyes now and she looks so beautiful, Justin thinks his heart may explode because he feels so many things at once. 

She hugs him and fully cries now and he just holds her.

She doesn’t have to say anything, he knows she will be ready soon, to talk to him about everything. They will be okay.

How could they not? It’s him and her.

**Author's Note:**

> These little scenes are just little snapshots and nothing really polished.
> 
> Also, I found this video interview of Selena and David right after the movie and it was the cutest thing ever? Although David looks so tired he is the cutes, because he lets her win in the thumb war and also his head movement and look when they asked the question about pranks on set? I squeed so much XD
> 
> Also I rewatched Twilight the other day and the first kiss between Edward and Bella was so, lets say, real, I thought maybe it would be a great scene for Jalex. In another context of course (because I wouldn’t want them to be in an abusive relationship and also involving a stalker no thank you) but damn, it still was a hot image with a lot of feeling and I wish I could think of a good story and good words to put these two together.
> 
> Anyway! Hope you liked it and I still need mooooore! Give me more Jalex content!


End file.
